dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Welt
Christopher Welt is one of four main characters from the DGM fanfiction called Lost and Found '''. He is a civilian of British descent who is currently traveling with General '''Nayami Cross to save exiled former exorcist, Allen Walker 'from his mysterious coma. '￼Christopher￼ ( ''commonly referred to as Chris) has a younger brother (''whereabouts currently unknown) who was abandoned by their Father due to a deformity on his hand. Christopher '''reigns from an upper high class family who controls all medical suppliers, as well as various gold, diamond, and steel ore mines. '''AFFINITY: (0-5 Scale) Education: 5 Mentality: 4 Agility:1 Working Ability: 0 Empathy: ￼LEVEL UP, ''4. Previously was at 1. Kindness: ''LEVEL U''P, 3. Previously was at 1. ￼Protective: 5 Charm: 5 Self Preservation: 0 Hindsight (as in the bad feelings Chris gets before a horrible situation occurs): 2 '''Personality:' Sarcasm: 3 Dark humor: 2 Narcissism: 4 Flash of Wealth: 4 Friendly: 4 Caring: 5 Physicality Age: n/a Height: 5' 8" Weight:158 ibs. Hair: Chestnut brown, lightly waved, shoulder length. Eyes: Muddy blue with hints of honey and green. Attire: Seen wearing usually a white silk dress shirt, green vest, khaki slacks with brown Oxford does and a family cross pin on the vest. Dressed a red ribbon as a hair tie, and white silk gloves. Shirt alternates from silk, to cotton, expensive clothing. First Encounter With Allen Walker: C￼hris contracts Allen to help in the search of his brother under the assumption that Allen (that time under the guise of a traveling clown) can help him. He bribes Allen with the promise of food and temporary housing, ultimately confiscating Allen's belongings to prevent the teen from backing out of the deal. The two end up traveling together with Chris's maid, Helga. Chris's Past: Not much is revealed, except for the fact that as a child, Chris was very mean and abusive to his younger brother, due mostly to the cruel treatment done by his Father because of his brother's deformity. He cared much about keeping appearances amongst the other nobles, hence why his cruel acting to his neglected brother. Towards his brother's disappearance, Chris starts to change, caring for his younger brother to the point of hating his Father for treating him like garbage. It is later revealed that their Father sold his youngest son off to an Orphanage, paying them off to poison him, and make it seem like an accidental death. His whereabouts are currently unknown, as Chris visited the orphanage who claims the night before they were to poison him, the child disappears without a trace. Chris has a hunch his brother might have joined a traveling circus, as his brother had an avid love of clowns. Romance: As of right now, there is no love interest. Although the potential appears to be possible between Chris and Nayami Cross (Marian Cross's illegitimate child due to being conceived outside of marriage). The two however, do not seem to get along well, although they have their amiable moments from time to time. Chris is seen displaying jealousy and annoyance once he realises during the Persian Empire Ghost Killing arc, in which a persian prince takes a liking to Nayami, asking for her hand in marriage. Current Predicament: Along with Nayami Cross and his maid, they are headed to Shanghai in search of a close friend of Nayami, who is said to be able to help Allen come back from his coma. rr arm:5C a 5 Agility: 1 Working Ability: 0